REPLICA
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Isaak retorna a Sibéria e reencontra seu mestre, Kamus de Aquário. Eles tem uma conversa definitiva. era um fic de aniversário para o Isaak


REPLICA 

**By Juliane.chan**

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem à Masami Kurumada, e as Editoras Licenciadas.

Um song fic em homenagem a Isaak de Kraken por seu aniversário, dia 17 de fevereiro! 

_Replica by Sonata Arctica_ _I'm home again, I won the war, and now I am behind your door.  
I tried so hard to obey the law, and see the meaning of thisall._ _Estou em casa novamente, venci a guerra  
E agora estou atrás de sua porta  
Eu tentei severamente obedecer a lei, ver o significado disso  
tudo  
_

O vento gélido parece cortar sua pele, seu olhar percorre a vastidão gelada e abandonada da Sibéria Oriental. Ele conhece muito bem esse lugar, cresceu aqui. Aqui passou os melhores e os piores momentos de sua vida.

Aqui sob os ensinamentos de um nobre homem, aprendeu o significado da justiça e da honra. Nesta terra esquecida, conheceu aquele que se tornou um amigo...e também foi aqui, que se sentiu traído por seu amigo.

Voltou para a casa. Mas ainda era a sua casa? Isaak não tinha tanta certeza assim. Temia o que iria encontrar, quem iria encontrar.

Por que voltara a esse lugar? Ainda não sabia. Sentia-se tão perdido, que sua vontade era o de acabar com a própria vida. Como ainda se envergonhava do que fizera.

_Remember me? Before the war.  
I'm the man who lived next door.  
Long ago...  
_

_Lembra-se de mim?  
Antes da guerra  
Eu sou o cara que morava ao lado, há muito tempo  
_

Ele caminha e chega até a cabana onde residiu ao lado de seu amigo e de seu Mestre Kamus. Imagens de sua infância tomaram sua mente, ele se viu ainda menino, correndo ao lado de Hyoga, treinando duramente naquele lugar inóspito, sonhando um dia em ser o Cavaleiro de Cisne. 

Hyoga, seu amigo, apenas ansiava ser forte e chegar até o túmulo de sua mãe no fundo do mar, nunca entendeu o por que desse amor que ele sentia, que parecia infinito. Naquela época, ele não entendia, não queria entender. Tudo o que almejava era ser um cavaleiro de Atena, viver e morrer por ela.

Nada mais. O amor não era importante.

"Não vai entrar?"-uma voz conhecida o despertou de suas lembranças.

Olhou para a porta da cabana e engasgou ao ver o homem parado diante dela. Alto, imponente...era Kamus de Aquário!

Como poderia ser? Não estava morto?

"Gostaria de tomar aquele chá que só você sabia fazer, Isaak."-Kamus disse, entrando na cabana.-"Aqui dentro conversaremos melhor."

Receoso, ele o seguiu. A cabana estava bem limpa. Kamus detestava bagunça e ele e Hyoga penaram muitas vezes em manter o lugar bem arrumado, como o mestre gostava. Mas nunca acharam isso uma coisa negativa.

"O chá está no armário perto do fogão de lenha."-avisou Kamus, sentando a mesa.

Isaak estranhou o comportamento dele. Não achou que seria recebido assim em casa. Mas como Kamus pediu, foi preparar o chá.

_As you can see, when you look at me,_ _I'm pieces of what I used tobe.  
It's easier if you don't see_ _standing on my own two feet.  
I'm taller when I sit here still,_ _you ask are all my dreamsfulfilled.  
They made me heart of steal, _ _the kind them bullets cannot see,yeah._ _Como você pode ver quando olha pra mim  
Sou pedaços do costumava ser  
É mais fácil se você não me vê_ _Firmando sobre meus próprios pés  
Sou mais alto quando me sento aqui parado  
Você pergunta se são todos os meus sonhos preenchidos  
Eles fizeram de mim um coração de aço  
O tipo que os projéteis não conseguem ver_ Algum tempo depois, a bebida fumegante estava sendo servida a mesa. Kamus indicou a cadeira na extremidade oposta a ele. Durante um longo tempo, nenhum dos dois disse nada, nem sequer tocaram no chá, apenas se encaravam. 

"Mestre Kamus eu..."

"Eu sei o que fez, Isaak."-Kamus o interrompeu.-"Não precisa ficar tentando se desculpar pelo o que fez."

"Como não!"-Isaak alterou-se.-"Deixei-me levar pela minha mágoa, meu rancor e fiz coisas condenáveis! Tenho vergonha do mal que causei. Sinto muito por ter desonrado o senhor, mestre."

"Você admitiu seu erro. Isso é louvável!"-Kamus disse para a surpresa de Isaak.-"Arrependeu-se de ter se aliado a Poseidon?"

_  
Nothing's what it seems to be  
I'm a replica, I'm a replica  
Empty shell inside of me  
I'm not myself, I'm a replica of me...The light is green, my slate is clean, _ _new life to fill the holein me.  
I had no name, last December,_ _Christmas Eve I can't remember.  
I was in a constant pain,_ _I saw your shadow in the rain.  
I painted all your pigeons red,_ _I wish I had stayed homeinstead.  
_

_Nada é o que parece ser  
Sou uma réplica, sou uma réplica  
A granada vazia dentro de mim  
Não sou mais eu mesmo, sou uma réplica de mim_

A luz está verde, minha reputação está limpa  
Nova vida para preencher o vazio em mim  
Eu não tinha nome, Dezembro passado  
Véspera de Natal, não consigo me lembrar  
Eu estava em constante dor e vi sua sombra na chuva  
Eu pintei todos os seus pombos de vermelho  
Desejo que ao invés disso, eu tivesse ficado em casa

"Sim."-Isaak responde com sinceridade, do fundo de seu coração.

"E deseja reparar os erros que cometeu?"

"Sim."

"Seria bom se fosse conversar com Hyoga também."-ele comentou.-"Afinal, eram amigos."

"Achei que não aprovava essas questões sobre sentimentos fraternais, mestre."

"As pessoas mudam, Isaak."-Kamus levantou-se e caminhou até a saída.-"Nesse mundo cometemos erros, somos meros humanos. Fazemos escolhas dos quais sempre nos arrependeremos. A beleza da vida está em admitir esses erros e fazer de tudo para repara-los. Por que voltou exatamente aqui? Para esse lugar?"

"Eu ainda não sei."

"Para recomeçar."-Kamus respondeu parado na porta.-"Aqui você conheceu uma vida diferente daquela do orfanato. Aqui também foi o inicio de suas escolhas erradas. Não é natural que seu coração deseja que aqui, você dê um novo passo? O mundo ainda precisa de que os homens lutem pela justiça, Isaak. Seja um desses homens!"

Em silêncio, Kamus caminha para fora. Isaak corre atrás dele, precisava perguntar mais algumas coisas, ouvir mais de seus conselhos. Chegando lá, não o viu mais, estava apenas ele e a imensidão gelada da Sibéria.

Luzes douradas o cercaram como vaga-lumes, e Isaak tomou uma desses luzes em sua mão.

"Vestígios de Cosmos?"-ele murmurou.-"M-Mestre..."

_Are you gonna leave me now, when it is all over?  
Are you gonna leave me, is my world now over?_

Raising from the place I've been, _and trying to keep my home baseclean.  
Now I'm here and won't go back believe._

I fall asleep and dream a dream, _I'm floating in the silentdream.  
No-one place blame on me.  
But nothing's what it seems to be, yeah.  
_

_Você vai me deixar agora, quando tudo acabar?  
Você vai me deixar, meu mundo agora está acabado?_

Levantando do lugar em que eu estava  
Tentando manter minha base limpa  
Agora estou aqui e não voltarei, acredite

Eu adormeço e sonho  
Estou flutuando num rio silencioso  
Ninguém está colocando a culpa em mim  
Mas nada é o que parece ser

Então Isaak se dá conta do que houve. Lágrimas embaçaram sua visão, ele entendia o que aconteceu ali. Cerrou o punho segurando o último cosmo de seu mestre, sentindo mais uma vez o calor que dele emanava.

Era o espírito do falecido Kamus de Aquário, que percebendo o desespero no coração de seu pupilo, veio especialmente para ouvir seu desabafo, e dar um incentivo para que continuasse a viver.

"Adeus, Kamus de Aquário."-falou Isaak, abrindo a mão e permitindo que o pequeno fragmento de Cosmo chegasse aos céus, se misturando a beleza da Aurora Boreal.-"Serei esse homem justo que tanto queria, meu mestre...pai...e amigo...Adeus."

_I fall asleep and dream a dream,_

_I'm floating in the silentdream.  
No-one place blame on me.  
But nothing's what it seems to be, yeah_

_Eu adormeço e sonho  
Estou flutuando num rio silencioso  
Ninguém está colocando a culpa em mim  
Mas nada é o que parece ser  
**  
**_

FIM!


End file.
